Rain Is For New Beginnings
by Slytherin Cat
Summary: She dances under the rain and you wonder what it feels like to be that free. You race him in the corridors, he kisses you and you really taste freedom. Neville/Luna, written for Dramione Forever.


_**This story is dedicated to Dramione Forever, who requested a Neville/Luna. Dra, I hope you like it!**_

_Word count:_ 1546

**Rain Is For New Beginnings**

She's wearing a purple hat white a scarlet scarf over a yellow coat but somehow all you can think as you see her is that she looks amazing. She's dancing under the rain and she looks free.

You wish you could be like that sometimes too, but you're bound to the ground and she's like the wind, twirling around you and soaring always higher. You're friends, but at this moment you can't bring yourself to go see her and it's not because of the pouring rain.

You want to go see her, but you've been scared of flying ever since that accident back in your first year so you stay away. You promise yourself that one day you will join her, because even though she's free she also looks lonely, and if there's one thing you know it's that she doesn't deserve to stay lonely.

So instead of joining her you stay away, just far enough so that you can see her but she can't see you. She's laughing, or at least it looks like she is, and it makes you smile because you think that's how she should always be.

With her looking like an angel just a few feet away, you don't feel as alone as you do in Gryffindor Tower. It's a very nice feeling and suddenly you wish this storm would never end.

-oOo-

You've always liked the rain even though you can't really remember why. Your father say it's because storms attract Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and it's his life goal to find one, but truthfully you think it's not the storms you like as much as the feeling of rain running down your skin, washing everything as it crashes against the ground.

The rain is like a new beginning and it's what your life feels like for the first time since you lost your mother. For once, the pain in your heart doesn't hurt as much and you know it's because you finally are understanding what's so amazing about Hogwarts – having friends.

You like the sound of that. Friends. It's one of those things you realize you can't live without once you tasted it. For a second you think that one day you might even share this dance with someone else and then you shake your head and throw back your wet blond hair as it gets in your face. The wind wipes against your face and your clothes sticks to your body like a second skin. A very cold and wet second skin.

You laugh and you laugh and you twirl, your bare feet gliding on the grass as the ground slowly change into mud. You know you're on the verge of slipping and falling but you don't care because anyway, when has that ever killed anyone?

The sky somehow darkens even more and for the first time you hear thunder. You know lightning just fell somewhere close and you open your eyes once again just in time to see it falling on the other side of the lake just as thunders nearly deafens you a second time.

The white light illuminates the whole world around you and everything seems different, both darker and lighter. You see things you usually don't and it's then you understand why your father thinks storms would help him in his quest.

There's someone inside, watching you. A familiar face, all in shadows and lights, is behind one of the big windows by the entrance of the school and you smile at him even if he can't see it.

With him there, it's a like you're not alone at all. It's a really nice feeling and suddenly you wish this storm would never end.

-oOo-

The storm ends, like all storms do. Luna comes back inside and joins you into watching the sun slowly overcoming the rest of the dark clouds. It's the dawn of a new day and Luna smiles as she slips her hand into yours.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No. The castle is pretty warm and there's no wind in here so…" She shrugs and the light in her eyes turns mischievous. "What do you think about running away?"

You look startled for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been dripping water since I came back from outside and I've also probably put mud everywhere I walked. I don't think the Wrackspurts chose today to become nice and stop meddling with Mr. Filch's brain so he probably will come after us.

"So, what do you say about leaving this place?"

As if on cue, you hear footsteps and a voice grumbling about 'horrible young people who think they can let me clean up after them'.

"I think it's a very good idea," you say as you slowly back away from the voice and to the other end of the corridor.

Luckily the corridor isn't a straight one and you turn pretty soon after that, racing in the dark. It almost feels like you're flying from one pool of light to another and the candelabras are nothing more than blurs in the corner of your eyes.

You feel like a puppet without strings and you wonder if that's what Luna felt when she was dancing outside. It's a freedom sweeter than anything you've ever tested before and you love it.

-oOo-

His hand is still in yours as you both stop to try and catch your breath. You laughed so much and run so fast you nearly slipped a dozen times and it felt fantastic, but now your heart feels like it's trying to beat its way out of your chest.

You try to be quiet but fail utterly and the portraits groan and try to get you to shut up as it's too early for them. You don't quite agree. You think the early morning, when the world is still half asleep is the best time of the day.

And now, as you're both chocking back laughs each time you meet each other's eyes you think it's perhaps the truest truth in this world.

You feel just as free as you did outside and in the back of your mind part of you wonder if the rain really creates new things as it washes the rest away. The rest is busy trying to make sense of the sudden silence.

It feels like the world stilled and yet it's almost as if you can feel it turn under your feet. You're looking at him and your eyes are lost in his and you feel something pass between the two of you. When before you could hear the sound of your laughter echoing around you, now there's only the sound of your breaths.

Then his lips are on yours and you lose whatever breath you had left. The kiss is over so quickly you would have assumed it never happened if not for the fact that Neville's face is a cross between embarrassed and guilty.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," he apologizes, already acting like the shy guy you thought you wouldn't have to see anymore. He's worth so much more than that after all.

"Don't worry, I understand," you say as you put your hand on his arm (you're a tad too short to put in on his shoulder like you planned to) and you try to act comfortingly. "I'm sure you just were affected by a Nargles attack. It happens to everyone, and even with protection you're never quite safe."

Because he just kissed you and if he feels sorry about it then you won't make it bigger than it was. You'll happily forget it if it means you'll keep your friend, even if you kind of liked it and would probably regret the fact that it would never go farther than that.

But perhaps the time you recently spent with all those Gryffindors has made their bravery rub off on you, or perhaps it's just the fact that you feel something like sparks of change still lingering in the air because you talk again about half a minute later while he's still trying to understand what you just said.

"But it felt nice all the same."

You know you said the right thing when his face light up and you see something like contentment flashing through his eyes.

"You really thought so?"

"Yes," you answer truthfully, trying to understand what that means for the both of you now.

"So, hmm, you wouldn't mind if, well, if we did it again?" He's blushing so much his face is now as red as Weasleys hair and you can't help but find it cute.

You own cheeks are probably just as red as his anyway.

"I wouldn't," you say with a shy smile, and it's you and at the same time it really isn't like you.

The next time his lips touch yours is weirder but it still feels nice and there is a very comfortable warmth in your stomach. It tastes like a freedom sweeter than the one you feel when you're outside, at the mercy of the elements and at this moment, even if it isn't perfect you know you just found the place where you want to spend the rest of your life.

**AN/**

**This was written for the:**

** -Dueling Tournament, First Task (rain, grass, strings, crimson, purple, Neville/Luna, something cheerful)**

** -Luna Lovegood Challenge**

** -HP Potion Competition, Kissing Concoction**

** -Legendary Gods and Goddesses Competition, Raijin**

** -Pairing Diversity Bootcamp, (35) Purple**

** -If You Dare Challenge, 504- Rain.**

**All can be found on the HPFC (link on my profile).**

**Reviews and feedback are appreciated, so pretty please?**


End file.
